The Prince Diaries
by snow-maiden13
Summary: Yoh is a teenage klutz who's openly mocked by popular Hao.In fact,Yoh's only friend at his exclusive school is the socially outcast Manta.Yoh's life takes a dramatic turn,when his guardian announces that his parents are royal.Will he be the crown prince?
1. Prologue

_Proudly presenting my movie / Fanfic, I mean…_

**_THE PRINCE DIARIES_**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Shaman King nor Princess Diaries.

Author's notes:

I present the following changes in my Fanfic compared to The Princess Diaries ™ of Disney (And the character's equivalent):

SK Character / Fanfic character The Princess Diaries Equivalent

Yoh Asakura- Amelia Thermopolis

Amidamaru - Louie the cat

Shilva - Helen Thermopolis

Manta Oyamada - Lilly

Anna Kyouyama - Michael

Ellie - Josh

Hao Asakura- Lana

Jun Tao - Mr. O' Connell

Tamao Tamamura- Jeremiah

Horo Horo - Anna

Ren Tao - Fontana

Yohmei Asakura- Clarisse Renaldi

Kino Asakura - Joseph (Joe)

Ryu - Police

Chocolove- Bus Driver

Faust VIII- Dr. Motors

Goldva - Principal

Karim - Charlotte

Harusame- The Locket

The line up of characters doesn't fit, right? For example, Yoh as the gawky Mia, Hao as cheerleader, Amidamaru as a pet CAT, Anna as the kind-hearted Michael, and Faust VII as a mechanic (but the title doctor goes with it…) are some. And the love teams… well, quite better. Anyway, we can't exactly get an anime to fit a movie character; so it's fine. And the Kingdom of Genovia will be turned to Kingdom of Patch Village… ha-ha! Ah… and Michael is really Lilly's sister, but sad to say I can't really assign Anna as Manta's SISTER… (kinikilabutan ako eh! Kaya Lang ang talagang punto ng Princess Diaries ay akma rin sa Shaman King. Yung nangangailangan ng ruler… kaya nga lang walang labanan. By the way wala na palang SK character para sa Baron na gustong kumuha sa Genovian throne… so, yun. Di ko nalang i-memention. Ok?? Yun lang at pagtiyagaan sana ng babasa, ha-ha… di kasi pwedeng i-publish ang pics. Kung gusto nio ng may pics, please PM me! Cge!)

**PROLOGUE**

A/N: This long fic begins now… but Yoh isn't as dumb and as gawky as Mia (Amelia) of Princess Diaries!!! of course! Bear with ME kc I have just watched it last night…

**-----------------------------**

"… Time for school!" Shilva called out from the other side of the house. He's wearing aprons. A boy was sitting by the window of his room.

"Stop daydreaming! You'll be late for school!" Shilva backed up again. Yoh came downstairs with an instant jump, and a ghost samurai then later accompanied him.

"Shilva, do you really think I can live as a normal boy?" Yoh asked "everyone says I can't… and…"

"Don't mind those jealous humans, Yoh… c'mon, go to school…" Shilva said.

"Bye…" he bade and went out the house. Yoh is 14 in age, and a shaman. He can see and let spirits dwell in his body. And because of that ability, he can communicate with ghosts, and all his friends are ghosts and spirits only. Arriving at school, the normal setting… again, he is more likely to be called invisible. He went to the locker area and met his best friend Manta.

"Hi Yoh! What's up?" he asked.

"Fine here…" the boy answered then a blonde-haired girl approached the two boys. She looks stern and serious. Then she looked carefully at Yoh.

"By the way, Yoh, this is Anna… my cousin, you've seen her a year ago, right?"

"Who wouldn't forget our first meeting?" Anna sarcastically added "hmmmph! I think my day's not good! I saw this certain Asakura boy again!"

Yoh inched away the girl as she has her arms crossed. Since the day she met Anna everything was cool, Yoh thinks, because she is the first girl who dared talk to him. Being that outcast since young, besides Manta, she came to talk and nag him. In those times, Yoh feels helpless in Anna's hands. Anyway, the three of them are able to see ghosts. Manta is not a shaman, and Anna is. But according to Anna:

"So be it, we are first cousins," she told them "but you unfortunately didn't get the shamanic traits and powers, only the ability to see ghosts…"

The actual thing is, Manta and Yoh are real slaves for 'slave-driver' Anna Kyouyama. In awe, Yoh thinks why Anna is related or how to Manta Oyamada. True, in blood relations, things are acquired and same for the members of the family. Family… not that, it shouldn't be mentioned to Yoh again…

**-----------------------------**

So the day passed, seemingly the same happenings.

"Manta!" Yoh called "someone almost sat on me again!"

"Oh…. Next time you should really look around… people nowadays is careless." He advised his best friend. "Oh…"

"Why?"

"Remember, today is the debate!" Manta cried "prepare your speech!"

Afterwards…

"Ok. Ok…" their teacher Jun Tao began… "We will begin our debate with the affirmative side… led by Ellie!"

Loud applauses are heard all over the classroom.

"You know, our school must allow us to wear casual wear at school… because it's so cool!!!" she announced and showed off her spaghetti-strapped dress. The cheerleaders Hao, Horo Horo and Ren stood up & yelled.

"Ok, down Ellie, down… sit down and don't flaunt your body here!" Jun shouted as Ellie puts off her long skirt into a mini one.

"Now let's hear it from the negative side led by Yoh!"

"… What's my point again?" he asked Manta

"We need to wear uniforms because it's equalizers…" Manta whispered.

As Yoh stood up, scattered applause is heard.

"Um… um… you see… casual…" he began nervously "we…"

"Look at his hair!" Ren exclaimed "and that silly headphones!"

Yoh ran out of the class… and everyone exchanged clueless looks…

**-----------------------------**

"You threw up…" Shilva began as he entered the scene.

"C'mon, I wanna forget about it." Yoh said "it's not nice…"

"Oh, well, I'll just talk to your teacher.. To clear things up, that you're not good in public speaking." Shilva said "who's her again?"

"Ms. Tao, Jun Tao."

"Oh, alright, I'll come over your school." Shilva said. "By the way, your grandfather called…"

"Who?" Yoh asked. "The who?"

"Your grandfather, I mean, the live one!"

"Grandfather? I have a family?" he exclaimed "why will a man go here unexpectedly and tell me I am his grandson?!"

"Well, I haven't told you yet… he came here to have tea with you tomorrow, and he's expecting you to come."

"For 14 years you haven't told me any single thing about my family!" Yoh cried out "and he ignored me."

"Please?" Shilva asked "go there,"

Yoh sighed. "Of course I should go. And I'll tell him how I'd felt all these years."

"Don't do anything silly, Yoh." Shilva warned him.

"Alright, alright."

**-----------------------------**

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Me? A Prince? Shut Up!

_Proudly presenting my movie / Fanfic, I mean…_

**THE PRINCE DIARIES**

- For Every Boy Who's Never

Dreamed Of Becoming A Prince.

**-----------------------------**

**CHAPTER ONE: **Me? A Prince? Shut Up!

**-----------------------------**

Another day at Yoh's school...

"Okay, band practice is over! It's time for the choir!" Mr. Utau said to Hao and Horo Horo, who were dancing as Ellie played the piano and Yoh hit the drum.

The rest of the "cool" guys left and the coir settled themselves in their assembly.

"Um, Lyserg, do you want to stay here on the front?" Yoh asked him.

"Oh, no problem." He replied and they switched places. Yoh was now standing beside Manta.

"Let's sing the song 'Catch A Falling...'. Anna?" their conductor faced Anna, who was silently sitting on the side with her keyboard. She started playing the intro.

"Are you sure you can't go with me on the opposition?" Manta asked Yoh.

"No, sorry I'm gonna see my grand father." He replied.

_Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, never let it fade away..._

"Oh okay," Manta said sadly...

**-----------------------------**

Yoh was now walking on the street where he's supposed to meet his grandfather. A large and wide estate shocked him when he saw the number of the place.

"25? This large place? Fu---" he muttered. He hit the buzzer.

A security camera flashed on him. Yoh spoke to the receiver.

"I'm here for meeting my grand father," he said.

"Name?"

"Yohmei Asakura."

"Oh, please come to the front door."

The large gate opened and he came in. He used the grass as his shortcut. Suddenly...

"Get off the grass!"

("Get off the grass" in different languages.)

"Woah, geez. What the hell was that?" Yoh thought. "Very weird!"

**-----------------------------**

"Welcome, Mr. Asakura." A man in the security said to him. "A pleasant afternoon."

His bag was being inspected. "Be careful, dude." Yoh said as he grinned.

"Your things are safe, sir."

"Right this way," the woman said. "Please make yourself comfortable."

Yoh sat down on the couch. It was soft and he grinned widely. "Man, I sure didn't regret this visit..."

Somebody came in again to greet him. Yoh stood up. He bowed his head down. "Konnichiwa."

"I'm Kalim, from Izumo attaché corps." He said to him. "Now sit down, and he'll be here in a moment."

"No need..." a voice said. Someone was going down the stairs. "Yoh, I'm so glad you could come!"

"Hi!" he greeted as he waved his hands.

Yohmei Asakura walked gently towards them. "Thank you, Kalim."

Kalim bowed down. "Well, let me look at you..." Yohmei said to Yoh.

"You look so..." he started at him for a moment. "...Carefree..."

Yoh grinned. "Thanks!" he looked at Yohmei this time.

"And you look so... Serious!"

Yohmei was dumbfounded at what his grand son appears to be.

"Kalim, would you go and check tea in the garden?"

"Hai." Kalim left.

"Please, sit." Yoh and Yohmei sat down.

"So... um... my guardian Shilva said you want to talk with me about something."

"Oh, before that, there's something I want to give you." He handed him a sword sheath.

"Thanks!" Yoh looked at it, "Wow, this sure is a relic. I wonder how much this costs..."

"Don't you think of selling that!" Yohmei exclaimed. "It's Izumo's Harusame. That belonged to a great ancient warrior and it's our clan's heirloom."

"Sou ka..." then Yoh suddenly dropped the sheath. "oops!"

"And that sheath belongs to my great grand father..." Yohmei added.

"Don't worry, gramps! I'll take good care of it!" then he placed it on his large back pack which sounded like there's a lot of metals inside of it.

"So what would you want to tell me?"

"Something I think that will have a great impact on your life."

"Uh... I have no clue..." Yoh said.

Kalim came. "The tea is served, sir..." he said.

**-----------------------------**

They all went outside to the garden. As they were having ea, Yoh seems to have no manners at all. Yohmei sighed at the sight of this, and he suddenly spoke.

"Um... Yoh, have you heard of Mikihisa Asakura?"

"No."

"He was the crown prince of Izumo."

"What about him?"

"Mikihisa Asakura is your real father."

Yoh suddenly burst into laughter. "Yeah, sure! My dad is the crown prince of Izumo! U huh. You're joking!" he said, tapping the table continuously as he laughed.

"Why would I joke about that?"

"No! No, because if he's the real crown prince, then I'm..."

Yoh was cut-off by Yohmei. "Exactly. You're not just an ordinary boy, you are Yoh Asakura, heir of the throne of Izumo."

"Me? A Prince? Shut up!" he exclaimed.

Yohmei was rather surprised by this. "I beg your pardon? Shut up?"

A maid came to him. "Your highness, shut up is just one of the slang words used here at Japan. It could mean stop it or---"

"Oh thanks, I understand it already." He said as he calmed down. "Yoh, you are the crown prince, and I am the King."

"Why on earth would you pick me as your prince?"

"Since your annoying father went to a journey and abandoned the palace, you need to take over his place and duties. That's our law. Your mom is royal by marriage, and we are royal by blood." He explained. "You can rule the country too."

"Rule?" he stood up. "Oh no, no, no... I can't do that! I never lead anybody."

"Please..." Yoh continued. "My expectation in life is to be invisible, and I'm good at it."

"But you're the legal heir to the throne of Izumo! This is even like a dream come true!" Yohmei insisted. "Oh... I can give you books and teach you to walk, talk, sit, stand, eat and dress like a prince! I think as time goes by, you'll find the palace in Izumo a great place to live."

"Live in Izumo? Woah! Rewind and freeze!"

Yohmei was so shocked by the way he's acting about it.

"I'm no prince and I'm still waiting for normal body parts to arrive. I refuse to move to and rule a country and you know another reason?" he asked.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A PRINCE!"

He ran away quickly.

"Yoh! Asakura Yoh! Come back here!"

"Oh well, that didn't work our as we planned," the woman earlier said.

"Kino, go after the boy."

The woman planted her hands on her hips. "As the head of your household, you want me to baby-sit and chauffeur at the same time?"

"Yes, cause that boy needs protection!"

Yoh continued to run as fast as he could...

**-----------------------------**

**To be continued**


	3. Gramps' Bargain

_Proudly presenting my movie / Fanfic, I mean…_

**THE PRINCE DIARIES**

- For Every Boy Who's Never

Dreamed Of Becoming A Prince.

**-----------------------------**

**CHAPTER TWO: **Gramps's Bargain

**-----------------------------**

"For 14 years, you didn't give me a spare minute to tell me that my parents are alive and royal?" Yoh was now at home that night, talking to Shilva.

Shilva shrugs. "It's the right thing to do," he replied.

"Oh..." Yoh said doubtfully.

"You were in danger. The threats to you are all lethal. I can't just let my prince to be in danger!" Shilva explained, "I was scared!"

"Living with an overprotective guardian who lied to me scares me." Yoh answered.

Then he stormed off. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to stay in the royal bedchamber!" he shouted, turning his heel. He climbed up the stairs and left without a single word. Shilva sighed.

He followed Yoh upstairs to his room. "We were going to tell you when you're 18, but when your dad left, things changed as we planned. We just wanted to protect you!" Shilva still explained to Yoh.

"W-wait. I don't feel protected at all." Yoh said. "I lived my life for 14 years as a normal kid, and for 5 minutes, I become a Prince! Just in case I'm enough of a freak already, let's have a crown!"

"Eat your onigiri,"

"I'm not that hungry,"

"Well fine. Good night." Shilva left the room.

Amidamaru, Yoh's spirit friend came out. "Master Yoh, don't be sad..."

"Amidamaru, you're lucky you don't know your parents." Yoh said.

"They were deceased because of a war, you know." He replied. "You are the one who's lucky, indeed. At least you have them after all."

Yoh was suddenly enlightened. "You're correct. I must be really lucky."

**-----------------------------**

The next morning, there are limousines parked in front of their apartment. It's the car of the Izumo republic. The cars have flags on it's front, and it's elegantly black in color.

"Good morning, King Yohmei..." Shilva greeted as he bowed down.

"I came to pick up my grandson." Yohmei replied. "Where is he?"

"The Prince is right here," Yoh answered flatly. "What do you need? Will I ride the brand new royal carriage?"

"Master Yoh! Stop it!" Shilva exclaimed. "I'm sorry, your highness."

"It's okay, as long as he already accepts the fact that he's a prince." Yohmei laughed. "Let's go now."

"No way. Not until you take off my crown and announce me dead." Yoh said.

"Yoh Asakura!" Yohmei scolded him. "Do you realize what does that mean?"

"Yup. I'm certain as always like the strong west wind." Yoh answered. "Will you KINDLY do it for me, your highness?"

"No way. You're staying as our heir." He said stubbornly.

Shilva sighed. "Now I know where Yoh got his stubborn attitude..." he was sweat dropped. "You're really an Asakura."

"Pardon me?" they both exclaimed in unison. "Hmph!"

"I guess we won't come up with something. So I decided to have a bargain with you, my grandson." Yohmei said.

"A bargain???" Yoh asked. His gramps simply nodded.

**-----------------------------**

Yoh was thinking for a while already. He won't come out of his room unless he thinks of an answer that won't hurt him in the process...

"30 days? And a ball? Hmn..." Yoh thought. "I could stand the training. But the ball? I think... nope."

"Yoh! Come out now, it's already 8 AM!" Shilva shouted from downstairs, looking at his watch.

"I'm comin'!" Yoh replied. "I have my decision already!"

He hurriedly went downstairs. "Yup, you heard it right." He began.

"Okay, so what's it? Spain and China are waiting for me!" Yohmei said.

"Here's my deal. I will have that darn training, and I will decide on the last day whether I go to the ball or not." Yoh said.

"But that ball is soooo important! That's our independence day!" Yohmei countered.

"That's the only way I'll agree with you, gramps."

"Ah... okay! Fine! Just go on my training! You'll love it too." He agreed. "The deal is on, my Yoh."

"So... let's not keep China and Spain waiting? You can go now, the two of you royal highnesses..." Shilva said to break the ice. "Take care!"

"Bye now..."

"Wow. A grand carriage!" Yoh exclaimed, touching the Limo.

"By the way, Yoh. This is Kino. She's in charged of security." Yohmei introduced her.

"Good morning, Young Master."

"Nice to meet you!" he said. "Cool! You know what? I also have a car but it's in the Dr. Faust Motors!! It's a Stallion!"

"A Stallion? We raise Stallions at Izumo..." Yohmei replied, unfamiliar with what he said.

"COOL!" Yoh exclaimed. "You raise Toyotas and Hondas too?" he laughed at his comment and Kino snickered.

"Let's go!" Kino exclaimed. "To your school, Shinra High!"

"I have a present for you. This will be your new bag. It has Izumo's coat of arms there." Yohmei gave him a bag.

"WOAH. Dolce and Gabbana!" Yoh cried out. "I can't wait to make Manta see this!!!"

"By the way, don't tell anyone about your current situation."

"Hai!"

"Remember that or you'll be in big trouble."

"Wakarimashita!"

**-----------------------------**

"I think I'll just go down from here so there won't be any fuss..." Yoh said.

"Why is that so?"

"Your... ride is actually... cool. And I hate being cool." Yoh answered.

"Okay, Good luck!"

"By gramps and granny!"

Kino blushed at what he said. "Got to go!" Yoh waved his hand continuously.

Yohmei sighed as he glanced at the boy. "Will he make it?"

"I think so. He's like his father, your highness..." Kino commented. "A free spirited, just like the wind."

**-----------------------------**

**To be continued**


End file.
